The Angel's Silent Words
by Satchi Claus
Summary: Ruki has planned a surprise for his anniversary with Kamijo. Though painful, Ruki learns that its okay and everything will get better with time. Kamijo/Ruki  Versailles/GazettE  Kamijo/Bou  Versailles/An Cafe


_**Note: **__So, this was written because a certain someone *coughcough0928soubicough* wrote a fic that put me in a writing mood. If you're interested in what she wrote after reading this, its her latest fic called Shroud. You should read it :) Okay now that I've finished pimping hers out, I bring you this little work of fiction._

The Angel's Silent Words

"Yeah...I remember _that _day..." Kamijo's voice was soft, bittersweet as he tasted the memory he was speaking of. It tasted just as fresh as the day it happened, those many years ago. "...I don't think I could _ever_ forget it, with how much you _tried _to show me your loyalty and devotion." He managed a small smile.

Kamijo awoke to music playing softly on the radio near his bed. More like, a CD in the CD player. It was turned low enough to not wake the once sleeping Prince-like male. He yawned and sat up smiling, only pausing and tilting his head to the side once he heard the lyrics. He looked thoughtful as he tried to figure it out. It wasn't Japanese, that was certain.

_"__Is this love that I'm feeling?  
>Is this the love that I've been searching for?<br>Is this love or am I dreaming?  
>This must be love 'cause it's really got a hold on me<br>A hold on me"  
><em> 

Kamijo couldn't quite fight his chuckle as he realized it was some cheesy song from American "classic rock." By some band he couldn't quite remember the name of; only that it had to do with a snake. Must've been something Ruki had picked as part of the elaborate surprise he had in store for their anniversary. The warm smile that curved Kamijo's lips up in a smile filled his eyes with a shine of happiness. Four years together as of this very day. And Ruki _insisted_ that he got to plan the events for it this time.

Kamijo frowned a bit; speaking of him, Ruki didn't seem to be anywhere around. The appartment wasn't that large and the walls were a little on the thin side, so he usually heard the other when he was up first. The sandy blonde-haired vocalist slid his legs over the side of the bed, tossing aside the blanket and uncovering his naked form. He stood up and made his way over to his closet, grabbing a crimson-colored robe and throwing it on. As he tied it shut, Kamijo wandered through the rooms of their shared apartment, searching for his lover. Bathroom, living room, bedroom again, dining room: nothing. However, once he made his way into the kitchen, he paused; a sheet of pink paper was held to the fridge by a magnet.

As Kamijo neared it, his heart leapt up into his throat as Ruki's familiar scrawl came into focus. Had something come up? A band or family emergency? Was everyone all right? Worrywart that he was, Kamijo always thought of some of the worst-case scenarios when really it was never anything serious at all. He smiled as he read the letter, his heart returning to a normal pace and a sigh of relief escaping him.

_Kamijo,  
>I've planned a little scavenger hunt for our anniversary. I'll be waiting for you at your destination, but to figure it out you'll have to follow my series of clues. I love you and I hope I didn't make it too tough for you. You're smart, though, so no matter what I know you'll figure it out. Go to the car for a gift and a clue.<br>See you soon  
>~Ruki<em>

Kamijo smiled again, leaving the letter on the fridge. It was cute and very creative...and sweet. Definitely sweet. He hurried to the bedroom and threw on some clothes; nothing too fancy, just form-fitting black jeans, black boots, and a white button-up top with a few buttons undone. After a little work to his hair, he grabbed his keys, a jacket in case the weather took a turn for the unpleasant, and headed for his car.

Once inside, all he had to do was glance at the rearview mirror and an all-out grin spread across his face. His fingers traced along the gold chain and down to the gold heart. He gently lifted the locket off of the mirror and put it on. It suited him, as he was sure Ruki thought as well. He noticed a little strip of pink sticking out between the two halves of heart. Curious and sure this was his clue, Kamijo opened the locket and watched a little piece of pink paper flutter to his lap. Before looking at it, he glanced in the locket. There, inside the right side of it, was a picture of the two of them, smiling and hanging on each other. It was from one of their most recent dates. It brought happy tears to his eyes; Ruki was definitely the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Kamijo now turned his attention to his little clue:

_ Where did we first meet?_

The vocalist read it and read it again, as if he was missing the part that would make it hard. That was easy; Ruki had been the new kid in high school, all alone at a camping retreat that took place at the base of a mountain. It was a week long retreat and the ever-popular young Kamijo had left his friends to make the young Ruki comfortable, give him a friend. So, Ruki wanted him to go to the camp site for his next clue? Easy enough, even though it was a good hour or so drive...

..Kamijo drove in silence, thinking about that week and where it had gone from there. Kamijo had pretty much ditched his friends, his girlfriend- back then- and even his family to get to know Ruki. After a month, they had admitted to feelings for each other. Three months later saw their first kiss. Another six months before they took it further. They had taken things rather slow for high schoolers. Not that Kamijo minded one bit; it allowed him to really know Ruki before plunging into intimacy.

Finally, Kamijo saw the old sign, worn with age and most likely disuse of the place in general. After all, the students in this generations were always far too busy with other things to actually go on a camping retreat. He parked his car, got out and began his search. He was pretty sure he knew where the clue would be. Ruki's tent, where the two spent their free time during the retreat playing cards, was near a small stream. Apparently the soft melody of the rushing water helped the smaller male sleep at night.

It was a good fifteen minute walk to that spot and the fresh air was definitely doing some good for Kamijo. Sure enough, there was the old tent, set up near the dying stream. Kamijo was honestly amazed that the other vocalist had kept that same tent for all these years, and even brought it out to set it up for this. The visual kei vocalist got down and crawled into the tent, letting a small giggle slip from his lips as wave after wave of pleasant memories hit him. Ruki had even gone so far as to set a deck of cards int the tent, a few out in a pile and two hands, face down, near it on either side. It was as if two young boys were interupted during a game of some sort and left it to continue again later. The corners of Kamijo's eyes crinkled with a smile and his heart filled with warmth and joy. Ruki really knew how to set up a surprise. There, in the middle of the deck of cards, was another pink slip of paper. He pulled it out and read it:

_ Reach your peak for me, please._

Kamijo felt a blush spread across his cheeks; did Ruki _really _expect him to...Kamijo touched his cheek hesitantly and he glanced around. Stupidity suddenly hit him and he chuckled to himself as the wind blew the tent flap open and he noticed the upward slope of the mountain. Of course! When they were here, Kamijo had named the peak of the mountain after himself, his real name. His reasoning had been that this mountain was himself and one day he would conquer himself, break his own barriers and limitations. One day, he would climb the difficult mountain of life and come out on top. Now _that_ would be a two or three hour hike, if he was lucky. Ruki was one patient man if he was willing to wait at the top of this mountain for his lover...

...Halfway up the mountain, Kamijo found a half sheet of pink paper. In large scribbles, Ruki had written a small hint. His handwriting looked as if he'd written it with shaking hands. The poor guy must've been so worn out. The note merely said:

_The umbrella marks the end._

Kamijo glanced up in confusion; was it something he wouldn't understand until he reached the top of the mountain? Or was there an umbrella nearby marking the end of the climb, and it really wasn't time to reach the top? With a smile, Kamijo shook his head and carried on. Just another hour or so to go...

...Panting softly in a way that much reminded Kamijo of their nights in bed, he finally reached the top. There, shading a white towel with what looked like a scrapbook on it, was a tattered old umbrella that brought the biggest smile of the day to Kamijo's face. Ruki had held onto this umbrella since their last month of high school. It has been a very rainy spring day and Kamijo had found out he was accepted to a prestigeous college. Of course, Ruki had heard this and feared for their relationship. After all, he was planning to become a musician while Kamijo went off to some high-end school and who knew when they'd see each other again. Ruki had panicked and bolted, wanting to run away, anywhere but there where the memories were. Kamijo had chased after him and finally caught him after many blocks. He had gotten soaked since he had no umbrella. Stepping under Ruki's umbrella with him, he ripped up the letter, pressed his lips to the other boy's in the pouring rain, and then pulled back to tell him _"I'm staying here...to become a musician. Like you."_

Kamijo walked slowly over to the umbrella, scanning the area for Ruki. However, he saw no sign of him. He tilted his head to the side again, wondering if Ruki was now sitting at home, waiting for him to return for some final surprise. He smiled and shook his head. What a silly man he'd fallen in love with. Kamijo sat down under the umbrella and picked up the scrapbook. His heart pounded as he held it in now trembling hands. Something just seemed off about this whole thing. He chuckled, trying to still his hands and steady his heart; worrywart Kamijo, at your service again. He flipped open the cover and read the words on the first page.

_ Kamijo, I love you._

_ I have ever since we first met._

_ You didn't have to show me the kindness that you did, but I am grateful for it._

_ You have been at my side all these years and so...I just wanted to say thank you._

_ And I'm sorry._

Kamijo saw a few pictures taken from the camping trip, a playing card put in, a few other small tokens of memory. His throat suddenly felt dry and constricted. He flipped to the next page.

_We picked out a nice apartment together, planned so many things together, both_

_ Personal and business related._

_ I wish we had more time together._

_ These years just weren't enough._

_ but then again, for me, it was a lifetime of good memories._

Kamijo felt tears slip down his cheeks. Something...definitely...wasn't right. He read "I wish" and "it was" again and again. Ruki...what was Ruki talking about? He looked at the pictures and clippings Ruki had put in. There were photos of other apartments they'd looked at, the clipping of the one they live in now when they'd chosen it in the paper, pictures of their move-in process and party. Many good memories. With shaky hands, he flipped to the next page.

_I recently learned I had a rare disease that would shorten my life by a lot._

_ To prolong my life, I would have had to go through long painful procedures_

_ Costly, both in money and time, and I would have been miserable._

_ I am sorry, but I wanted you to remember me the way you always had._

_ Happy, young, smiling, having great times._

_ You stayed with me until the end. Until my pain was becoming unbearable._

_ And now, I needed to be freed while there was still life left in me._

_ You might not understand now, but I know someday you'll understand_

_ And forgive me._

Kamijo looked through some pictures and papers, all from visits to a specialist. He felt dizzy, barely glancing through the rest of the scrapbook, all of which was empty save for one final note. But Kamijo couldn't read it. Pain filled him and he let out a strangled cry as he got to his feet. He suddenly got a sick feeling, knowing what he would find. He walked over to the edge and looked down. There, far below on a ledge, the wind softly blew blonde hair connected to a broken body lying in blood. Kamijo almost stumbled right off the edge as he fell to his knees.

"R-Ruki!" His voice called out, loud and hurting.

Ruki...His beloved Ruki...was lying dead and broken on a cliff too far for him to go down and hold him close. He barely registered the fact that he had called for police and an ambulance...

Kamijo pulled the scrapbook out of a small satchel he had with him. He opened it to the page with Ruki's final words to him:

_I've left you room to continue your memories._

_ Please put them in here._

_ I'll be watching you_

_ And_

_ I want to see your memories._

He gave a small smile as tears fell down his cheeks. He looked to the monument he'd had placed at the peak of the mountain and ran a hand over the page. Opening it, he pulled a small folded pink paper and opened it, placing it in there. It was the letter Ruki had place on the fridge. Around it were small pictures Kamijo had from the final months they'd been together. He closed it and placed it back in his satchel, his hand going to the locket.

"I think I understand, Ruki. I'm able to forgive you, to move on now. I might be looking at love again even. Thank you, Ruki. For making me understand...I miss you, but I know you didn't have to suffer. I hope you're waiting for the day we meet again."

Kamijo kissed the face on the monument, the smiling happy face of Ruki. He stood up and turned, walking away and heading to his car. A hand slid into Kamijo's and the vocalist pulled Bou close, arm going around his waist. A light wind picked up, caressing the couple, the sun shining a little brighter. Somewhere, Ruki was smiling down on his lover.

_**Note: **__Sothe ending got kinda sappy but right now its nearing midnight and I'm tired xD Sorry if the ending sucked._


End file.
